


A Free Mans Miracle

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Hydra's Gift? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, HYDRA experimentation, M/M, Mpreg, Tony Is a Good Bro, minor cameos from basically the entire team, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: Steve and Bucky explore their newly formed romantic relationship only to find that due to hydra’s human experimentation Bucky and Steve are calling their latest surprise their happy miracle.





	1. I Think We’re Dating

Unbeknownst to everyone, including themselves, Bucky and Steve had been together since the thirties. How could they have realized with all of the internalized homophobia of the time? Had they shared a room… sure. A bed? On occasion. If it was cold sharing body heat was much more cost-effective than internal apartment heating. Of course, they could acknowledge that they cared about and loved each other, how could they not it was obvious, and if they shared a kiss on cold winter nights as they huddled together or after a night out it was nothing to make a big deal out of.

In the twenty-first century, the two men became more privy to what their silent touches and the quiet moments meant as they laid together at night. Bucky realized it first or rather mentioned it first. He and Steve had been sharing a bed since moving into the Avengers tower in New York and the thought overcame him one night and he found himself unable to push it down. Bucky loved Steve, it just seemed so normal, so right. That said, Bucky didn’t say anything for three weeks; he didn’t know how to bring it up, too scared to lose his anchor and best friend.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky began, continuing only when Steve turned to face him. “I think we’re dating,” Bucky stated bluntly.

“Why do you say that Buck?” Steve asked, face strewn in confusion.

“Well, we spend almost all of our time together, we sleep in the same bed, and hell Steve, we cuddle,” Bucky attempted to explain. “And if my memory isn’t failing me we’ve kissed multiple times in the past,” Bucky continued to ramble when Steve didn’t immediately respond.

“Is that something you want,” Steve asked. “For us to be together, like that?”

“I think I do,” Bucky stated. “Steve,” he continued, shuffling closer to to the blond man next to him. “I know I’d like to kiss you more, and not just when we’re drunk or half asleep.”

“Would you like to kiss me now,” Steve asked glancing down at Bucky’s lips longingly.

Bucky hesitated for a moment before thinking ‘ _fuck it’_ and surging forward, capturing Steve’s lips with his own. After a moment of shock, Steve began to kiss back, in which Bucky sighed in response. They had never kissed like this before; their previous kisses had always been quick passing pecks and nothing more, they couldn’t let it be anything more at the time. This kiss felt like the two men were pouring everything they had ever been feeling and holding back.

Both men were awkwardly laying on their sides but after a moment Steve tentatively raised his left hand to push lightly on the centre of Bucky’s chest, easing the latter to lay on his back, Steve moved so that he was hovering over Bucky. One of Steve’s legs was resting, knee bent, in between Bucky’s legs. Bucky swiftly brought his hands up to rest on Steve’s waist, shucking up his shirt so that he could feel skin (and metal) on skin.

What had originally started as an innocent first  _real_  kiss had turned into a heated, shirtless makeout session. Somewhere between the start of the kiss and now Bucky and Steve had switched positions with Steve now laying below Bucky. Steve reluctantly pulled away from Bucky, resting his head deeper into the pillow below him. Steve raised his hands, resting them on Bucky’s cheeks. “Buck,” Steve breathes out. “We need to stop,” he said.

“What, not enjoying yourself,” Bucky coyly smiled dragging his hands down over Steve’s hips giving his round buttcheeks a light squeeze.

“I’m enjoying myself very much,” Steve laughed. “I just think we should take things a little slower than where this was headed. We need to figure out what this is first.”

Bucky moved over so he was resting on his side next to Steve, head resting on his left hand and right arm still hooked over Steve’s waist. For a moment Bucky collected his thoughts before leaning forward to kiss Steve’s shoulder lightly. “I don’t know about you Stevie but seventy years of chaste kisses and drunken cuddling seems like taking it pretty slow to me,” he smiled.

“I just need to wrap my head around all of this,” Steve began shifting onto his right side to face Bucky. Steve brought his left hand up to brush hair out of Bucky’s face, leaning forward to give him another semi-deep kiss. “I know I want to do that again,” Steve smiled going back in for yet another kiss. “And more, eventually,” he finished, mumbling against Bucky’s lips. Bucky sighed in defeat breaking away from Steve, flopping over onto his back.

“Alright, fine,” Bucky started resting his left arm over his eyes. “You win, we’ll take it slow.” The pair fell into a comfortable silence unsure of where to go from there. 

“Steve,” Bucky began reaching his left arm out towards Steve. “Come here.” Steve moved tentatively into Bucky’s open arms, resting his head on Bucky’s chest winding his arms around the older man's middle, in turn, Bucky did the same. Both Bucky and Steve felt completely calm for the first time in a long time. They actually slept through the night; there were no nightmares creeping up to interrupt their happiness.


	2. The Morning After

Steve woke up before Bucky quickly remembering everything from the night before. It felt like a dream, Steve wouldn’t have believed that he and Bucky had gotten together last night had it not been for their current position. Bucky and Steve had shifted onto their right sides somewhere within the night, Bucky’s back pressed up against Steve’s chest and his left arm was thrown over Bucky’s middle holding him tightly in place. Steve revelled in this moment as he pulled Bucky impossibly closer. Steve rested his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck smelling the sweet smell of Bucky’s coconut conditioner willing this moment to never end.

Bucky began to stir which resulted in him moving away slightly, in a moment Bucky had turned over to face Steve. Bucky quickly surged forward to kiss Steve lightly. “Good morning,” he whispered after pulling away. Steve smiled lightly in response, leaning forward to kiss Bucky again.

“Good morning indeed,” Steve said when he pulled away. Bucky’s smile grew as he moved forward and burrowed into Steve’s chest, squeezing his left arm underneath the side of Steve’s body that had been pressed into the bed so that he could wrap both his arms around him. Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bucky as well, tightly hugging Bucky because he could now without it being weird. Bucky had hummed in response pressing chaste kisses to Steve’s chest. “Comfortable Buck,” Steve asked before giving Bucky a firm kiss on the crown of his head.

“Never knew I could be this comfortable Stevie,” Bucky mumbled.

“Well then I’m sorry,” Steve said. Bucky leaned back slightly to look up at Steve with a confused furrow of his brow. Steve couldn’t help but kiss the tip of Bucky’s nose before continuing. “I’m getting up now,” he explained to Bucky who shallowly whined in response. That said, when Steve did, in fact, try to pull away Bucky not only gripped onto Steve tightly with his arms but he wrapped his legs around the taller man as well in an attempt to keep Steve where Bucky wanted him. “Buck, I have to pee,” Steve laughed.

“No you don’t,” Bucky mumbled. Steve sighed quickly devising a plan. Pulling away Steve used his free hand to tilt Bucky’s head up towards his own. He then cupped Bucky’s cheek, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Bucky hummed running his own arms up holding Steve by the side of his ribs. Bucky pulled Steve toward himself slightly; Steve caught onto Bucky’s silent message and moved so that he was hovering slightly above Bucky, strong thighs straddling Bucky’s hips.

Bucky took this opportunity to move and wrap his arms around Steve’s neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. As he did so, Bucky swiped his tongue along Steve’s lower lip to which Steve opened his mouth giving Bucky the access he craved. Bucky slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth desperate for more as he rolled his hips to meet Steve’s. Steve began to roll his tongue along Bucky’s, exploring the older man's mouth, rolling his own hips in time with the man below him. Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth bucking his hips up eliciting a moan from Steve. Steve trailed his hands down Bucky’s body as he moved to kiss just below Bucky’s jaw. Steve’s hands wandered down to Bucky’s abdomen, fingers tracing lightly over Bucky’s dick.

Bucky was a mess, he barely registered when Steve pulled his lips away from Bucky’s neck and began to pull his body away slowly and as inconspicuously as possible. Steve’s fingers were still rested on the edge of Bucky’s dick, Bucky needed Steve to just shift his hand slightly to give him the friction he craved. Steve leaned down so that he was able to whisper into Bucky’s ear. “Seem’s like you should take care of that.” Steve kissed Bucky on the cheek and swiftly pulled himself off of the bed before Bucky could register what was happening and pull him back down.

It took Bucky a moment to comprehend what had just happened. Once he did, Bucky rolled onto his stomach with a groan. He pushed himself up and off of the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Bucky cupped himself through his boxers, sighing with slight relief. Hopping into the shower Bucky almost immediately took himself in his right hand; he stroked his dick more for relief rather than enjoyment.

Bucky thought of how just the brief touch of Steve’s fingers had felt, he imagined Steve wrapping his hand around the brunette’s cock rather than his own hand. Groaning at the thought, Bucky placed is left hand on the wall to ground himself. With that image in mind, it didn’t take long for Bucky to cum. He stroked himself through it, moaning louder than necessary in hopes that Steve could hear him from whatever room he was in. Bucky hoped that the sounds frustrated the blond man enough that ‘ _taking it slow’_ ends up being a lot slower than Steve had originally intended. 

After Bucky’s body came down and his heart rate evened out he finished his shower quickly and left the bathroom not bothering to put anything but clean boxers on before going into the main area of the apartment where he found Steve.

Steve had been in the kitchen, his back facing the bedroom door, still shirtless. Bucky couldn’t help himself, he crept up behind the taller man wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle rubbing his wet hair between Steve’s shoulder blades.

“Bucky,” Steve shrieked, turning around quickly. His hands came up to Bucky’s jaw to hold him in place. “Why,” Steve asked with wide eyes.

“Payback,” Bucky laughed before kissing the inside of Steve’s left wrist. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes,” Steve stated as he moved to focus back on the task at hand. “Why, did you want some,” Steve asked grinning towards Bucky.

“I’ll always go for morning after pancakes,” Bucky laughed moving to get coffee before sitting down on one of the island barstools in wait.


	3. Just Between Us

Breakfast came and went leaving Steve and Bucky cuddling together on the couch watching one of the many movies left on Steve’s list. “Hey Buck,” Steve began. Bucky looked over at Steve, craning his neck to be able to look Steve in the eyes from where he was leaning against Steves side, head on the blond man's shoulder. “What are we telling the team,” he asked. “About us, I mean,” Steve followed quietly, voice wavering.

“What do you want them to know,” Bucky asked, not really caring himself. Steve sighed in reply and tightened the arm he currently had wrapped around Bucky’s shoulder and kissed Bucky sweetly on the forehead.

“Honestly,” Steve began. “I want this to just be for us… for now.” Bucky pursed his lips, properly formulating his response. He moved so that he could wrap his arms around Steve’s middle. Steve absentmindedly doing the same.

“We can do that if you want,” Bucky said. “You do know this isn’t the forties though right,” Bucky titled his head up, essentially looking at Steve’s chin from his chest. “I can’t imagine anyone from our team not being okay with us.”

“I know Buck,” Steve began. “I just wanted one part of my life to be mine again.” Bucky pulled back, pushing himself up with his hands so he could be face to face with Steve. He leaned in to kiss Steve figuring that the blond would understand the subtext within it. Steve sighed as Bucky pulled away once again.

“Can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you now,” Bucky smiled, swinging one of his legs over Steve’s lap to straddle him, cupping the younger man's jaw with both of his hands leaning down to kiss him again. Steve, in turn, placed his hands on Bucky’s hips.

“Let’s call it a game Buck,” Steve smiled. “The one who resists the most in public wins.”

“Oh yeah,” Bucky began. “And what’s the prize,” he smirked grinding his hips down. Steve groaned throwing his head back at the feeling.

Steve could feel himself getting hard, he knew Bucky could feel it too. Sitting up straight, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle just above his hips. Bucky resting his hands on Steve’s shoulders, snaking his arms around Steve's neck. Steve began to mouth at Bucky’s neck when Bucky spoke again. “You know Stevie, I think I know a good prize. I know we’ll never run out,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh yeah, what’s that,” Steve asked pulling back to look into Bucky’s eyes.

“I think it’s easier to demonstrate,” Bucky smirked kissing Steve swiftly before moving off of Steve’s lap and sinking down to his knees on the floor. Steve looked down at Bucky incredulously, revealing in how Bucky’s hands felt running up his legs. Bucky shucked up his shirt to gain access to the waistband of Steve’s pants. “Now, I know that you want to go slow,” Bucky began, he fiddled with the buckle of Steve’s belt working it open. “So, tell me if you want me to stop.”

Steve knew he should have said something, he is, in fact, the one who wanted to go slow. That said, at this moment, as Bucky worked his pants open Steve was incredibly turned on and couldn’t think of a single reason why Bucky should stop.  Steve had been so lost in his head that he didn’t even realize that Bucky had pulled his pants open and was looking up at Steve waiting for permission to continues. Steve carded his right hand through Bucky’s hair and nodded.

Given the go-ahead, Bucky made quick work of getting Steve out of his boxers. Without any fabric, in the way, Steve’s cock bobbed up towards his stomach. Bucky tentatively wrapped his right hand around the base as he leaned forward to lick over the tip of Steve’s cock causing the blond man to groan. Bucky wrapped his mouth over the head sucking lightly; Steve moaned, lacing his fingers through Bucky’s hair not pulling, just holding with his left hand, his right resting lazily across his abdomen.

Bucky began to sink lower down the shaft, as far as he could without gagging bringing his hand up to meet his mouth. Bucky noted that Steve was definitely longer than himself but slightly thinner; overall impressive. As Bucky bobbed his head he would stop every once in a while to suckle on the head. Bucky glanced up to see Steve’s head thrown back on the couch making soft mewling noises when Bucky sucked particularly hard.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed pulling at Bucky’s hair as a means to try to pull him off. Bucky hummed as he looked up into his new boyfriend's completely wrecked eyes which were blown wide looking down at him. Bucky continued to stroke Steve as the blond tried to choke out more words. “Buck,” he started again, moaning when Bucky squeezed the base of his cock. “Buck, I’m gonna cum… you should move,” Steve was finally able to get out, his head falling back against the couch.

Bucky smirked before ducking down to take Steve back into his mouth. This time, however, rather than using his hand to supplement, Bucky takes Steve completely into his mouth gagging slightly as Steve’s cock passed its way down into Bucky’s throat. Steve moaned loudly, throwing his head forward, chin to chest. Bucky swallowed in an attempt to throw Steve over the edge before needing to come up for air.

Bucky brought his hand up to fondle Steve’s balls which as it happens was Steve’s tipping point. Steve let his head roll back once again gasping and bucking his hips slightly as he came. Bucky couldn't help but watch Steve’s face from his position, Steve’s cock in his mouth cum shooting down his throat; it was exhilarating.

Bucky promptly pulled off and swiftly stood up to hover over Steve who was still panting on the couch. Surprising Bucky, Steve threw his right hand up to cup around Bucky’s neck while the other arm wrapped around his waist to pull Bucky back into his lap followed by a deep kiss. “I love you so much,” Steve whispered when he pulled back.

“You’re just saying that because I just gave you the best blowjob of your life,” Bucky laughed kissing Steve lightly on the cheek. “I love you too,” he whispered before he realized that Steve was blushing. Bucky pulled back slightly, his left hand under Steve’s chin to get him to look up at him. “The first blowjob of your life,” Bucky wondered and in return, Steve just diverted his eyes.

“You know me, Buck,” Steve began. “Tiny little thing, no girl wanted to get me in bed,” he admitted.

“Steve,” Bucky started. “I figured someone the girls from the tour would have gone for this,” Bucky stated, emphasizing his statement by dragging his hands down Steve’s chest and abs.

“They were interested I’m sure,” Steve told Bucky. “But there was this guy… he’d gone off to war and I was kind of gone on ‘im,” Steve smiled.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky smiled. “He attractive?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve said. “Dare I say hot.”

“What was his name,” Bucky asked leaning forward to kiss Steve’s cheek.

“He had this weird nick-name,” Steve began, Bucky hummed to urge Steve on as he kissed down his neck. “Yeah... Dum Dum,” Steve joked. Bucky pulled back, swatting Steve lightly on the shoulder. Steve just laughed pulling Bucky back to his chest. “I love you so much,” Steve confessed. “Always have.”

“You’re a punk,” Bucky said kissing Steve lightly on the shoulder while he was still straddling the larger man's lap. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s jaw moving him so that he could give Bucky a proper kiss.

As Bucky deepened the kiss Steve’s hands wandered down to graze against Bucky’s still hard dick. Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth only encouraging Steve to keep going. Steve hastily undid the button on Bucky’s sinfully tight jeans. He unzipped the zipper in an attempt to give himself better access. Steve’s left hand was planted on Bucky’s hip as his right made it’s way to the elastic of Bucky’s boxers. At this, Bucky pulled back looking Steve in the eye. “You don’t have to,” he said.

Steve couldn’t find the words, he figured  _I want to_ wouldn’t be enough so instead he just surged forward kissing Bucky once again as he slipped his hand into the brunette’s boxers. Steve moved the boxers down slightly as he kissed Bucky’s neck. He began stroking from base to tip. Bucky sighed, hunching forward so that his head rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve himself couldn’t help but look down. The sight of his hand on Bucky's dick was indescribable.

Steve began to stroke in a steady rhythm when he noticed a bead of pre-cum leak from the tip Steve stroked up, squeezed slightly, and rubbed his thumb over the tip to wipe away the pre-cum that was almost immediately replaced. Bucky was a mess of moans and gasps at this point. He turned his head to suckle lightly on Steve’s neck with the feeling that he needs to somehow be an active participant in this experience.

Bucky came moaning and shuttering against Steve. As he came down and his breath evened out Steve was holding him close, Bucky still kissing his neck lazily. “I do love you, Steve,” he mumbled. “So much.”


	4. Tonight’s the Night

Month’s had passed since Bucky and Steve had become physical for the first time and they were still running high on their newfound relationship. Somehow the team still hadn't figured it out which was surprising to Steve because of how handsy Bucky was once he was given explicit permission to put his hands on the younger man. A small part of Steve thought Bucky was throwing their little competition on purpose as it seemed to Steve that Bucky loved going down on him. This was, in fact, true; Bucky loved getting Steve off because it was still unbelievable to him that Steve would want that from him.

The pair hadn't gone farther than hand or blowjobs. But tonight was the night. At least on Bucky’s end, it seemed like tonight was the night. Steve had cooked dinner which was always nice and held Bucky’s left hand throughout the entire meal rubbing his thumb over the metal knuckles and Bucky could just feel it.

Bucky couldn’t take it any longer. The way Steve’s eyes would bore into Bucky’s, and how intoxicating the way his lips and hands felt on Bucky’s skin. Steve was rinsing the dishes when Bucky set his plan into action. Bucky walked up to the taller man wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind. Bucky began kissing and sucking on Steve’s neck. When Bucky nipped just below the bend of Steve’s jawbone Steve had let out a small moan, which only spurred Bucky on more.

Steve set the dish he had been scrubbing to the side and turned to face Bucky so he could kiss him properly. Bucky wrapped his right arm around Steve’s neck deepening their kiss. Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth running his hands down Bucky’s body until they were cupped just below the brunette’s ass lifting Bucky up so he could wrap his legs around Steve’s waist.

Steve broke their kiss so he could walk to the bedroom without obstruction or accident. In turn, Bucky began kissing Steve’s neck once again. Finally, Steve lowered Bucky onto what was now considered  _their_ bed. Steve hovered over Bucky and made quick work of sliding Bucky’s shirt over his head. Steve began kissing and nipping down Bucky’s body, pausing momentarily to suck lightly on each one of Bucky’s nipples. Moving down, Steve made quick work of unbuttoning Bucky’s pants and pulled them and Bucky’s boxers down in one go. Bucky’s erection was heavy, resting on his abdomen where Steve moved to lick up the length of him.

Quickly, Bucky became a moaning mess as Steve’s head bobbed. Steve had progressively gotten better and better at this and Bucky was more than ready for Steve to get better and better at sex itself. “Steve,” Bucky breathed out. Steve hummed in response, sending glorious vibrations up Bucky’s cock. Somehow Bucky found more words and spoke again. “Steve, stop.”

Steve pulled off but didn’t move away from Bucky’s crotch, instead he looked up at Bucky confused. “Come here,” Bucky said, cupping Steve’s jaw. Without question, Steve slid up Bucky’s body pecking him lightly on the lips.

“Why’d you want me to stop,” Steve asked.

“I just think we should try a little more tonight,” Bucky smiled. “That sinful mouth of yours would end this way faster than I want,” Bucky explained before he pulled Steve into another deep kiss. “If you’re up for that of course,” Steve reply was silent, Steve pulled himself up and swiftly took off his shirt. Bucky groaned at the sight and ran his hand from Steve’s shoulders, down his chest and abs, all the way to the waistband of Steve’s slacks. Bucky made quick work of getting Steve out of his pants and in turn, Steve pulled Bucky’s pants all the way off.

“Buck,” Steve panted, face hovering just over Buckys. “You’re going to have to walk me through this,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Bucky nodded. He brought his hands up to cup Steve’s face. “First question, do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you,” Bucky asked. “I’m good with either,” He followed. Steve groaned, trying to find the right words.

“I, um, I think I’d like to top,” Steve said, not completely sure of himself but it felt right. Bucky nodded before shimmying over to be able to get into his bedside table while he was still coherent enough to grab the lube. Bucky handed the bottle to Steve before he asked more questions. 

“How do you want me, Stevie,” Bucky asked. “Back, hands and knees, side,” he said proposing options. Steve brought a hand up to cup Bucky’s cheek, still supporting himself with one hand.

“I don’t want to miss any of this, I want to see you… see your face I mean. I don’t want you to be disconnected from me at all,” Steve said before bending down to place a sweet kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“Alright Romeo,” Bucky smiled, he sat up so that Steve had to sit back on his knees. Bucky took hold of Steve’s left hand and slicked up a few of Steve’s fingers before laying back, bending his knees and spread his legs slightly to make everything just a little bit easier for Steve. Steve took a moment, just looking at Bucky who was open and waiting for him. Vulnerable in a way he never thought the Winter Soldier could comfortable. Steve couldn’t believe this was his life. “Steve,” Bucky whined urging him to get started, sick of Steve just looking at him without action. 

“What do I do,” Steve asked, as his hand that was not currently coated with lube ran up Bucky’s thigh.

“Start with your middle finger,” Bucky breathed out. “Circle around the rim before pushing in.” Steve did just that and Bucky moaned at the feeling of Steve’s finger breaching him. Steve took initiative and moved his finger slowly, never fully leaving Bucky at any moment. After moment Steve added another finger, scissoring in and out. By the time Steve had worked Bucky up to three fingers Bucky was panting beneath him.

“Stevie,” Bucky breathed. “Baby, I’m ready, come on,” Bucky said reaching to grab Steve’s hips. Steve nodded, not completely knowing how to proceed but decided to make some educated guesses. Steve withdrew his fingers which elicited a hiss from the man below him. This is where Steve got lost, did he just stick his cock in? Did he need more lube? The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t want to hurt Bucky.

Bucky saw Steve’s inner turmoil and decide to take it upon himself to slick up Steve’s cock. “Slowly,” Buck said, lulling his head back. Steve leaned forward suckling on Bucky’s neck while he slipped in teasingly slow. Steve fell forward with a groan, his head resting in the crook of Bucky’s neck as Steve bottomed out. Bucky sighed, grasping Steve by the neck with one hand and Steve’s waist with the other, overwhelmed by the feeling of Steve finally seated within him. Bucky drew Steve up to kiss him deeply.

“Move Stevie,” Bucky grunted to which Steve quickly complied. He moved in and out of Bucky slowly, both men moaned at the feeling. It wasn’t long before they both became sick of slow and careful which is how they ended up with Steve pulling out moderately but pushing back in hard. Steve continued this movement for a good few minutes before he was stuttering near his end slightly losing his pace. “You close,” Bucky asked, Steve, nodded into the crook of Bucky’s neck not trusting his voice. “Out,” Bucky said. This confused Steve but regardless of how much his body was screaming at him not to, he pulled out of Bucky. As soon as he was out, Bucky shoved Steve onto his back, climbing on top of him.

Bucky swiftly sunk down onto Steve’s cock. Steve threw his head back at the feeling and the sounds Bucky made when he wiggled his hips back and forth. Steve wanted to be, needed to be, as close to Bucky as possible. Steve sat up, gripping Bucky’s hips to keep him in place. Bucky groaned at the slight shift in position, Steve’s cock perfectly rubbing against his prostate. Steve and Bucky were breathing heavily into each other's mouths as they lazily thrust and rutted against each other. Steve was close, so close, he twisted his arm so he could grasp Bucky’s cock where it was rested heavily between them and stroked with a tightened grip.

When Steve came, his hips stuttered forward as his balls drew upward, he groaned and bit into the meat of Bucky’s shoulder, who in turn moaned at the feeling. Steve continued to stroke Bucky as the brunet fucked himself on Steve’s softening cock. Within about six strokes Bucky was coming as well; his head fell back, Steve’s hands on his waist kept him from falling back completely.

Bucky had been happy to find out that Steve was a post-sex cuddler weeks earlier when they started messing around, it took all his might to not give in immediately before cleaning up. A quick wipe up with a now ruined shirt left Bucky on his back whilst Steve splayed himself over Bucky’s chest. Bucky was beginning to drift off to sleep when he started to feel Steve chuckling above him. “What are you laughing about,” Bucky asked. “Sex that bad?”

“Oh no, sex was great,” Steve stated turning his face to look up at Bucky, chin resting on the older man's sternum. “I’m just thinking about how stupid we are. Coulda been doing this since the fourties.”

“Steve that probably wouldn’t’ve happened let’s be honest with ourselves.” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head. “But we could have done it a while ago if you weren’t Mister  _I want to take it slow,_ ” Bucky teased.

“I’m an idiot,” Steve said kissing Bucky’s chest next to where his head had been resting.

“Yeah but you’re my idiot,” Bucky smiled.


	5. Hydra Experimentation

It had been months since Steve and Bucky had begun to be more vigorously sexually active in their relationship, eight months to be exact, when Bucky began feeling strange. He had been sick on and off for a few months and thanked any possible god when that finally ended. Now though, now he was uncomfortable. His back hurt, his feet hurt, even his nipples were overly sensitive for god sakes, and to top it all off his lower abdomen was distending. It almost looked as if he was bloated but it wasn’t going away. He thought maybe it could be a tumour. The problem with that theory was that tumours don’t move, whatever this was, was shifting within his body.

Steve was beginning to notice that Bucky was acting strangely. Bucky was normally rearing and ready for sex at any given moment but recently if they did have sex it was only doggy style and a lot of Bucky on top. Bucky being on top meant he could control what Steve saw which eased his mind slightly, but damn did Bucky miss not only bottoming like the power bottom he was, but he missed being able to look into Steve’s eyes. He loved the intimacy, but Steve was too perceptive, he’d know something was wrong even without seeing his distended abdomen. 

“Buck, what’s going on,” Steve asked, turning to Bucky who was curled up on the opposite end of their couch. 

“What do you mean,” Bucky asked nonchalantly. 

“I mean, what’s going on,” Steve repeated. “Your mood is shifting like crazy, you don’t want to eat your favourite foods, you have back pain. Bucky you have some version of the serum, you’re not supposed to get back pain,” Steve explained. He crawled over the couch to hover over Bucky’s blanket-clad body. “And you’ve been topping an awful lot lately. I’m not saying I don’t love it, because I do,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear. “But I know you love it more.” Steve leaned in to place a light kiss just below Bucky’s jaw. “So,” Steve began again after a moment. “What’s going on?”

“Sit back,” Bucky sighed. Steve moved tentatively, unsure of what was about to come next, and definitely not prepared for the truth. Bucky moved the blanket off his body and stood up. Bucky carefully lifted his shirt and pulled the sweatpants he’s been living in down slightly to sit just below his hips. Bucky turned to the side and heard Steve gasp. Steve moved to rest his hand over the bump on Bucky’s abdomen, whatever it was moved and Steve gasped again.

“Buck, what is it,” Steve asked looking up at Bucky from his seated position. 

“I don’t know Stevie,” Bucky said, tears clouded his eyes. God, he was emotional. 

“We need to see a doctor,” Steve said and got up quickly to grab his coat. 

“No doctors,” Bucky said firmly.

“Bucky you have to see a doctor we don’t know what the hell this is,” Steve exclaimed. After a moment Steve sighed, walked calmly over to his terrified boyfriend and cupped Bucky’s face with his hands softly. “What about Bruce?”

“I think I can handle Bruce,” Bucky whispered.

******

It wasn’t hard to convince the med staff to leave the medical wing once they were informed that the Winter Soldier was coming and didn’t like doctors. Bucky sat on the examination table extremely anxious while Bruce took his vitals. “Well Bucky, your vitals are normal which is a good sign,” Bruce informed the two men. The grip Bucky had on Steve’s hand loosened with slight relief. 

“Then what is that,” Steve asked as he pointed towards Bucky’s abdomen.

“That’s what I’m looking at next,” Bruce stated, he moved so that he was parallel to Bucky’s abdomen. “Bucky can you pull up your shirt slightly,” Bucky did so and flinched. The brunet forced himself not to jump away at the feeling of Bruce’s hands pressing firmly against his abdomen. Bruce hummed, not entirely sure what to think.

“What is it,” Steve asked worry rose in his stomach once again.

“I have a hunch, and I don’t want to say until I can rule it out for sure,” Bruce said as he brought over a small device and a set of earbuds. Both men looked from the device to Bruce confused. “It’s called a doppler. It lets me hear certain things within Bucky’s abdomen,” Bruce explained.

“What kind of things,” Bucky asked. Bruce held up a finger to signal for the men to be quiet so he could listen. Bucky and Steve both became increasingly more nervous when Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Bucky,” Bruce started, he spoke slowly. “What kind of experiments did hydra do on you?”

“I’m not sure, I was usually out of it,” Bucky said. “Why, what did they put in me,” Bucky asked frantically.

“Well, it’s entirely possible that hydra wasn't the one to put this in you,” Bruce smirked. “Are you currently sexually active?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered plainly.

“Have you recently been on the… sorry for my phrasing… the receiving end of sex with a man,” Bruce asked. Both Steve and Bucky blushed while Bucky formulated his answer. 

“Yes, I have,” Bucky stated. “Bruce what’s going on,” he asked, his voice shaking. 

“Just one moment, let me show you.” With that Bruce rolled over a larger machine and moved Bucky’s shirt up once again. Bruce squirted a clear jell on Bucky’s abdomen and swirled a small wand around on it, smearing the gel around. Bruce clicked a couple of buttons on the machine before he turned the screen to face the two worried men.

Neither men knew what to say when they looked at the screen. The image looked to be a baby lying on its side. The three of them just stared at the image for a moment. It was Steve that spoke first. 

“Is this some kind of weird joke Bruce,” he asked. “We need to know what’s going on with Bucky.”

“I promise you, Steve, I am not joking,” Bruce said, turning to face the pair. “Bucky, you should probably be feeling some kicking and movement, you look to be about six months along.”

“Oh my god,” Steve said sitting for the first time since entering the med bay. Tears were in both Steve and Bucky’s eyes, they didn’t know how they were feeling, or rather how they should feel. If it was a feeling of shock or joy, anger or sadness. 

“Steve,” Bruce began after a moment of pondering. “Am I right in assuming that you’re the other parent?” Steve looked at Bruce for a moment before he slowly nodded.

“We wanted to keep all of this between us. We wanted to figure us out first,” Steve whispered looking over towards the screen before he glanced back down at Bucky’s abdomen briefly. 

“I would think about telling everyone soon,” Bruce said. “They may start to wonder what’s going on when a baby suddenly shows up.” 

Bucky was still speechless, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the now frozen image on the screen. Bruce noticed this and moved his chair closer to Bucky once more. “Bucky,” he started in an attempt to get the seemingly frozen man to look at him. When Bucky eventually did Bruce continued. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat,” Bruce asked softly. 

Bucky looked over to Steve, his eyes pleaded for his boyfriend to answer the question for him. He didn’t trust his own voice at that moment. “Yeah Bruce,” Steve said as he grasped tightly to Bucky’s hand. Bruce put the wand back onto Bucky’s abdomen and swirled it in the jell again. Bruce swirled the wand around for a moment before a soft but fast whirring noise began to play. “That's…” Steve started and just as quickly trailed off, his words getting lost in his throat. 

Tears were streaming slowly down Bucky’s face, his eyes were stuck on his abdomen but he still couldn’t find the words he needed. Eventually, Bruce pulled the wand away and wiped the gel off of Bucky before printing a photo off for the couple. 

“I’ll do some research and send you up some vitamins,” Bruce stated once Steve took the small picture from Bruce’s hand. Steve quickly passed the photo to Bucky who looked at it and ran a hand down his abdomen simultaneously. Steve silently placed his hand next to Buckys. Bruce decided to take this as his queue to leave. 

“Bruce,” Bucky called out, speaking for the first time since Bruce told him he was pregnant. Bruce turned to face the pair from the doorway. “I’m… is the baby healthy,” Bucky asked, his voice shaking. Steve placed the hand he had on Bucky’s abdomen over the brunettes and attempted to lace their fingers together in an attempt to comfort the man he loved. 

“I’ll have to run some more tests to be sure as this is a crazy situation,” Bruce began. “But from what I can tell it’s all positive so far. Ten fingers, ten toes, no tail.” All three men chuckled at the last comment. “But most importantly her heart sounds great.”

“Her,” Steve asked.

“Your baby is a girl,” Bruce smiled. “How two men managed to make a girl I have no idea.”

"Stevie we're going to have a daughter," Bucky said, his eyes met Steve's both shocked and happy in nature.

"How is this our life," Steve smiled and rested his forehead against Buckys. 


	6. A New Avenger

Bucky and Steve sat on the couch in their apartment, they sat in silence neither one knowing where to begin. “I just thought it was phantom pain,” Bucky spoke first, his statement confusing Steve. 

“What do you mean Buck,” Steve asked turning more to face Bucky head on only to see both of Bucky’s hand’s placed gently on his distended abdomen. 

“I’ve been feeling her kick, for months I've been feeling her kick Steve” Bucky whispered. “I just thought it was my body fucking up again but I’ve just been feeling our daughter,” Bucky’s voice wavered as his hands rubbed up and down his bump. 

“Is she kicking now,” Steve asked longingly. Bucky nodded softly and reached over to grasp Steve’s wrist to place the blond man's hand on the swell of his abdomen. Bucky moved Steve’s hand around a bit until he felt their daughter kick under Steve's hand. On Steve’s end, it felt like a soft push against his palm. “Is that,” Steve trailed off. He moved to kneel in front of his Bucky, between his legs. Steve placed both of his hands on Bucky’s abdomen yearning to feel his daughter kick again. 

“You love her already,” Bucky stated running his left hand through Steve’s hair.

“How could I not Buck,” Steve asked looking up into his lover's eyes. “She’s us, she’s part me and part you. I love you... how could I not love her?”

“Steve, how can I be a dad? Everything I’ve done, the lives we live, should we really expose a kid to that,” Bucky rambled. Steve moved once again to sit parallel from Bucky on the coffee table and took the brunet's hands in his own. 

“Bucky, I never expected a life like this after waking up from the ice. I could never dream you’d come back or that I’d ever get to do this...” Steve leaned forward to give Bucky a light kiss. “Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined getting a man pregnant. Much less that man be you. But I’m ready to be happy about this. I’m ready to learn how to make our lives work. I’m ready to love her,” Steve said his forehead rested against Buckys. “But Buck, if you’re not ready for that, if you don’t want that then we’ll make a plan. We’ll find a family to adopt her, we’ll find a way where all of us will be comfortable, happy, and safe,” he finished. Bucky fell forward and cried into the meat of Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Bucky started, he pulled back and framed Steve’s face with his hands, looking deep into Steve's eyes. “But I think if you’re ready then I can get ready. I’m not going to take her from you, Steve. I won't be the reason you lose her Stevie, you love her so much. I think I may just need some help getting ready,” he finished. Steve kissed Bucky happily once more. 

“Let’s go to bed, we’ll keep talking there; you’ll be more comfortable in bed,” Steve said as he helped Bucky up. 

“Oh god it’s started,” Bucky groaned, Steve gave him a confused look in reply. overprotective dad thing, it’s begun,” Bucky laughed. 

The pair laid in a comfortable silence. Bucky’s fingers were combing through Steve’s hair as Steve’s head rested comfortably on Bucky's shoulder. Steve was gently caressing the swell of Bucky’s stomach waiting to feel their daughter move again. Feeling their baby move had very quickly become like a drug to Steve, for Bucky those little movements let him know that their baby was alive and so far he wasn’t totally fucking her up. “You know,” Bucky started. “We’re going to have to tell the group we’re together.”

“And somehow explain that I got you pregnant,” Steve chuckled. “May as well do it tomorrow, I’m sure Nat’s noticed your bump,” Steve continued. “I’m surprised she hasn’t confronted you about it.”

“I’m about 96% sure she knows we’re sleeping together,” Bucky agreed. “We’ll tell them tomorrow, right now I want a kiss.” Steve tilted his head up so that Bucky could easily capture Steve’s lips with his own. 

******

Steve woke up first the following morning with a smile on his face. He and Bucky were laying on their sides, Steve held Bucky from behind, their hands rested, intertwined on the bump. Steve kissed Bucky lightly on the cheek before sneaking out of bed to the common area where Steve came to realize the rest of the team was already up and sitting around what they considered to be their dining room table. Steve got himself some coffee and took a seat next to Wanda and waited for Bucky to text him to come up so they can eat breakfast together. 

_Bucky: You downstairs?_

_Steve: Yeah. Want me to come up_

_Bucky: Nah, I’ll come down… let’s just tell 'em now while it’s fresh_

Bucky promptly came down to the shared kitchen, dining area and sat next to Steve. Bucky had opted to wear a baggy sweater that he had ordered to hide his bump from Steve and now the rest of the team as it hung loosely over his stomach, expertly hiding his belly. The pair waited for everyone to get coffee or food and settle in before speaking. “Guys,” Steve started. “There’s something Bucky and I have to tell you.” Bruce smiled at them encouragingly. Before either of them could continue Tony spoke up ever so courteously. 

“What? The fact that you guys have been hooking up?” Steve’s eyes went wide while Bucky’s stayed stoic. “You guys are not as subtle as you think. So, friends with benefits or something more,” Tony asked. 

“How long,” Sam had asked near simultaneously. 

“Officially, eight months,” Bucky stated. “There’s something else,” he continued as he took Steve’s hand. 

“We’re going to be dads,” Steve said. Tony made a face as he attempted to figure out how the supersoldiers were going to be dads.

“So,” Sam started. “You guys are adopting?”

“No,” Bucky said.

“Surrogacy,” Pepper asked.

“No,” Steve replied. “It’s hard to explain.”

“What, it’s not like one of you’d pregnant so unless you tell me that you got a magic baby sent from the—”

“I am,” Bucky said, cutting Tony off. 

“What,” Tony asked.

“I’m pregnant, we’re having a girl,” Bucky explained further. 

“If you guys wanted to play a joke on us you should’ve at least made it believable,” Sam smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. Bucky and Steve looked at each other for a moment, communicating with each other with their eyes. Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand lightly before letting go so Bucky could stand up. Bucky slowly rose to his feet, turned to his side and lifted his sweater up. 

“Not a joke,” Steve said as all of his teammates gawked unable to take their eyes off of Bucky’s swollen frame. All but Natasha, who knew something was going on and the announcement didn’t phase her quite as much. 

“How far along are you,” Natasha asked. 

“Six months, almost,” Bucky said as he lowered his sweater and sat down. 

“When did you find out? How did you find out,” Pepper asked. 

“Bucky had been gaining weight, bloating, and hid it from me. When I found out I made him see a doctor, even his knock-off version of the serum should've prevented any illness,” Steve began explaining.

“Long story short,” Bucky chimed in, his hand now resting comfortably on his distended abdomen. The action somehow calming his nerves. “Bruce ran a bunch of tests, found a heartbeat, Steve cried,” he explained.

“So, I have another question,” Clint said, speaking for the first time. Clint waited until the attention was on him before he continued. “How do two men make a girl?”

“Who knows, but she’s sure as hell going to kick ass,” Bucky had said with a warm inflexion. Steve placed his right hand on the bump, he smiled as he felt his daughter 

“And what if she’s more of the artistic, non-violent type Buck,” Steve asked.

“Look at where she’s growin’ up,” Bucky started. “Nature versus nurture Stevie, in this family, she’ll be kickin’ ass before she runs.” Steve leaned over and pecked Bucky lightly on the lips.

“I’m going to get you some breakfast,” Steve said getting up out of his chair and walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh, lots of eggs,” Bucky yelled after him. 

“You got it,” Steve yelled back.

“You guys are gross,” Tony said.

“I don’t know if it’s these weird hormones but I’m extremely affectionate so get used to it,” Bucky smiled, he eyed Natasha as she moved into Steve’s seat and placed her hands on Bucky’s abdomen. 

“Shit Pep,” Tony started. “Assassins and babies, how did this become our life,” Tony asked, Pepper just smiled in a silent reply and took another bite of her own eggs. Tony pecked her on the cheek before he took his leave. “I’ll be in the lab, let me know what you need for the nursery, my treat.”

“Thanks, Tone,” Steve said as he reentered the room, Tony just nodded in reply. 

Bucky thanked Steve when he placed Bucky's food in front him.  Turning his attention back to Natasha, Bucky spoke once more. “Nat,” he questioned. 

“She’s moving,” Natasha whispered, her eyes fixed on Bucky's bump. 

“Yeah, she must be happy,” Bucky said, placing his right hand just below Natasha’s left. 

“I’m happy for you," she said. "You deserve happiness  зима ,” She said, looking into Bucky’s eyes. 

“So do you маленькая танцовщица,” Bucky smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "зима" - winter  
> "маленькая танцовщица" - little dancer


	7. Waiting Game

Bucky came to find that Steve loved the bump. Unless it was not at all physically possible Steve had one hand on the bump at all times. Even now, as Steve was going down on Bucky, he had one hand placed firmly on the base of Bucky’s abdomen. Bucky placed his left hand over Steve’s as his right tangled in Steve’s hair. “Steve,” Bucky breathed out before throwing his head back with a throaty moan and canted his hips up into the heat of Steve’s mouth. Steve pulled off of Bucky swiftly and moved down to suck Bucky's balls into his mouth one at a time before he licked up the brunet’s cock from base to tip. Steve teased Bucky by licking and sucking just the tip of his boyfriend's cock before finally, once again, deep-throating him. Steve swallowed around Bucky causing him to cum hard at the sudden vibrating sensation. 

“You know,” Steve said once he had become comfortable on his side of the bed next to Bucky, his head rested comfortably on Bucky’s shoulder and his left hand was placed gently on Bucky’s abdomen. Steve's thumb stroked up and down as he felt their daughter move within the man he loved. “I guess since you’re in your third trimester we should talk names.”

“We should name her after your mom,” Bucky replied easily, resting his own hand next to Steve’s.

“What about your mom,” Steve asked.

“Bec named her daughter after mom, Sarah should get some representation,” Bucky stated. Steve looked up at Bucky confused. He didn’t know how Bucky knew about his sisters kids. “I looked her up, wanted to make sure she grew up decent,” answering Steve’s silent question.

“I don’t think her first name should be Sarah, maybe a middle name,” Steve said in reply. 

“Okay," Bucky nodded. "Why don’t you want her to be named Sarah,” Bucky wondered.

“I feel like if she was named after my mom I would be waiting for her to become just like my mom. Who albeit was an incredible woman, but I want our little girl to be her own person,” Steve explained, he looked up at Bucky who in turn beamed down and gave him a kiss. 

“She’s so lucky to have you as her dad,” Bucky said.

“Dad…” Steve said drifting off. “I’m going to be a dad,” he said softly.

“Yeah Stevie, you’re going to be a dad,” Bucky said warmly. "You're gonna be a great dad." Steve hummed, his mind lost in thought.

“Wait,” Steve started after a moment, his head snapping up. “Am I dad or are you dad,” Steve asked near frantically. 

“You can be dad,” Bucky laughed. “Always thought you’d have a bit of a daddy kink,” he smirked. “So long as she’s not calling me mom I don’t care what I am.”

“How about Papa, I like Papa,” Steve said. 

“Sounds prefect to me... daddy,” Bucky smirked. Steve groaned in reply as he threw his head back against the pillows. 

“I changed my mind, no daddy, I’m not enabling you,” Steve laughed.

“Oh yeah, and what would you be called,” Bucky asked, turning on his side to face Steve. 

“I don’t know Buck,” Steve said. “If you could promise not to make what our daughter will be calling me every day into something sexual I would love to be daddy,” Steve sighed.

“Okay,” Bucky said. “I promise, daddy,” he smiled.

“Bucky,” Steve exclaimed. “Let’s just go to sleep,” he said before leaning over to peck Bucky on the lips who in turn made his way to snuffle against Steve’s side for the night. 

*********

Two months past quickly and the super soldiers were in full countdown mode. Bucky had been two weeks away from his predicted due date when Fury came to tell the team that they needed the avengers for a mission. “Bucky’s two weeks away from having a baby Nick, he could give birth at any moment. I can’t leave him now,” Steve said in his attempt to argue with Fury. 

“Look,” Fury started. “You’ll only be gone for a couple of days, and Bucky will be safe,” he explained. “Clint said he can stay with Laura and the kids on the farm.” It was worthless arguing with Fury, they all knew it. Which is how Steve found himself stood on Laura and Clint’s porch willing himself to let Bucky go. “Rogers,” Fury shouted from the end of the walk. “Time to go.”

“Bye Buck,” Steve said as he pulled way from where his head had been resting in the crook of Bucky’s neck. “I love you,” Steve said before he kissed Bucky deeply. 

“I love you too, stay alive,” Bucky replied, tears in his eyes. 

Steve placed both of his hands on Bucky’s large bump and looked down to talk directly to his daughter. “I love you too baby girl and I can’t wait to meet you but pleases wait to meet your papa until I’m home,” Steve said now tearing up as well. He couldn't imagine not being there for the birth of his daughter.

The promised two days turned into a week and a half. Bucky was more stressed than ever, he felt bad for Laura who had been trying her best to calm the frantic dad-to-be down. “You just have to get your mind off of it,” she had said. 

“How can I do that Laura," Bucky asked frantically from where he was pacing in the living room. "She could come any day now, apparently she's supposed to be here in three days. What if Steve’s not back yet, what if he dies,” Bucky asked running his hand down his abdomen to feel his daughter kick up at him. "I can't do this without him."

“I have an idea,” Laura said before she stood up from the couch and promptly left the room. Bucky took her absence to reason with his daughter. He’s been feeling Braxton hicks for a month now, but the last few days they’ve been getting stronger. The stress of Steve being away probably didn’t help slow them down. 

“Sweetheart, I love you so much. I can’t wait to finally hold you in my arms,” Bucky whispered down at the bump. “But your daddy loves you just as much and I know your daddy better than you do, better than anyone else," he continued, tears welled in his eyes. "Your daddy would never forgive himself if he missed you coming into our world,” Bucky pleaded with his daughter. It was all selfish, he knew Steve would get over it as soon as he held his baby and saw Bucky was okay. Problem was, Bucky couldn’t do this without Steve, he needed the blond to be with him through this. It was then that Laura came back into the room, a still sleeping Nathanial in her arms. 

“Take him,” she said as she laid the small baby vertically on Bucky’s chest. Instinctively Bucky placed on hand on the small of the baby's back and one on his bottom; Bucky stroked the baby lightly with both of his thumbs as Nathanial snored lightly. “Close your eyes,” Laura instructed. Bucky complied and attempted to lose himself in the feeling of Nathanial's light breath hitting his chest. Bucky could feel the anxiety encasing his heart washing away. Another string of tightness twisted in Bucky's abdomen, his face scrunched up with the pain. “Bucky,” he heard Laura ask. 

“Sorry,” Bucky said. “It’s just those Braxton hicks contractions,” he explained looking over at Laura. 

“Are you sure,” Laura asked. “Braxton hicks usually aren’t that painful. How many have you had today?”

“I don’t know, a few in the last three hours or so,” Bucky replied frantically. Worry quickly rose again in his body.

“Oh hunny,” Laura started, moving towards the phone. “I’m going to call Dr. Cho, I think you’re in labour.” Bucky began to panic, this was definitely Steve’s kid. She just had to do the complete opposite of what Bucky said. 

Bucky would have preferred Bruce be here over Dr. Cho, but of course, he was with Steve. Fury couldn’t even leave him with one of them. “I’ll call Fury to, he’ll get in contact with Steve," Laura stated. "He’ll be here Bucky, I have faith,” Laura continued furiously typing numbers into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Steve and Bucky's baby girls name's gonna be? _______ Sarah Barnes-Rogers  
> The ENTIRE fic is a hint to her name... I decided before I even started writing.


	8. Free Man

 

Dr. Cho was an hour out and Bucky prayed to any conceivable god that labour slowed its progression. They all knew that he couldn’t actually deliver his daughter, he didn't have the right parts. Therefore, Bucky needed Dr. Cho here for the c-section, there was no way Laura could do that. “Okay,” Laura started, "Dr. Cho wants me to sterilize the dining area, you keep holding onto Nate, let him calm you down... Can you also set the kids up in the playroom, tell them they can play video games." Bucky moved slowly, doing as Laura said. 

Bucky was still holding Nathaniel when Dr. Cho finally made it to the farmhouse. She walked in to see Bucky pacing around the living room with Nathanial as Laura had instructed him to walk around. At the same time, Laura could be heard getting everything they needed ready in the dining room area. As each contraction hit Bucky held perfectly still with the pain. “Laura,” Dr. Cho called out, she kept her eyes on Bucky the entire time, Laura appeared in seconds. “I need you to come take the baby, I need to assess Bucky.” Much to Bucky’s dismay, Laura came over to scoop Nathanial out of his arms and left the room. “Okay Bucky, can you take a seat on the couch.” Bucky did as he was told and Dr. Cho began to feel around Bucky’s abdomen for tightness and contraction. 

“She can’t come yet, Steve’s not back,” Bucky cried out. 

“I’m sorry Bucky,” Dr. Cho replied. “I think she’s decided to keep you company while you both wait for her dad to come home,” she smiled. “Okay, let’s assume that mind wiping is a ten on the pain scale, where are you at right now,” Dr. Cho asked. 

“Seven,” Bucky grunted out, he received a curt nod in return. 

“I’m going to go get Laura, I can’t do this all on my own and neither can you,” Dr. Cho said. “Can you move to the dining room and lay on the table,” she asked. When Bucky nodded Dr. Cho swiftly exited the room. 

Somehow Bucky had hobbled to and laid down on the dining room table by the time Laura and Dr. Cho entered the room. “Nate,” Bucky asked glancing at Laura.  
“Asleep, the older two are occupied, don’t worry,” Laura replied and stroked a hand through the brunet's hair in a comforting manner.

“Bucky we can't use too much pain and numbing medicine,” Dr. Cho began to explain their predicament. “Your body may wear it off quickly and we just don't know how it would affect the baby so we have to work fast.” Once Bucky was numb from the waist down, for the time being, he looked over at Laura and took her hand wordlessly. He couldn’t look, there’s no separation screen. It was worse than anything he’d ever felt, including the wiping. 

The pain wasn't the worst of it, emotionally Bucky was drained from the upsetting feeling of Steve not being by his side through this. The pain and numbing meds wore off near the end and he struggled not to scream in pain out in pain. He didn't want screams of pain to be the first thing his baby girl heard. 

Then he heard it. A shrill little wail which caused tears to stream steadily from his eyes for completely different reasons than the pain. Dr. Cho handed Bucky’s daughter to Laura who had been holding a soft towel ready to clean off the little baby while Dr. Cho pumped more pain and numbing medication into Bucky before working to stitch him up. 

Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off of the little, wrinkled, beautiful mess of a baby that Laura was holding. Laura had the baby swaddled adjacent to Bucky’s head so he could have her close even if he couldn’t hold her yet. Her tiny face had been cleaned first and in a moment of pause when her face wasn’t scrunched up in tears, Bucky got to see her eyes. They were beautiful, his breath got caught in his throat. Steve’s eyes. Bucky raked his eyes up to see the tuft of dark brown hair atop her head. She was the most precious thing in the entire world, not just his own world… Bucky was sure of it.

Laura cuddled the now clean baby close and sat down next to Bucky on the table, the baby now sleeping soundly. Laura waited until Bucky was stitched up and asleep to take the baby to show her off to Laura's own kids and give the baby her first bottle when she woke. 

Bucky woke up a few hours later, somehow now in a bed. He quickly panicked when he couldn’t immediately see his daughter. As if she knew Bucky had woken up, Laura came in holding both his daughter and a small bottle. “I was hoping you’d be up," she started. "I think she really wants her daddy to feed her,” Laura said as she moved closer to the bed to hand the baby to Bucky. 

“Papa,” Bucky stated, cradling his daughter in his arms for the first time taken aback once again by her face, she fit perfectly in his right arm. “Steve’s daddy, I’m papa,” Bucky explained, he gently stroked down the side of his daughters face with the index finger of his left hand. 

“Well papa,” Laura smiled. “Would you like to feed her?” Laura extended the hand holding the bottle towards Bucky. He was so in love, this baby girl had completely taken over his life in a matter of minutes. “I’ll leave you alone with her, holler if you need me.” Laura took her leave fairly quickly after that, Bucky didn't even notice her leave.

After burping his daughter for the first time Bucky laid her over his heart feeling nothing but love for his daughter and a longing for Steve to be able to feel the same. Still tired and drained from the day's events, Bucky ended up falling asleep to the feeling of his daughters even breath caressing his bare chest. 

**********

Steve was pacing on the quinjet, he didn't know what was happening with his boyfriend and daughter. Finally, Steve’s phone pinged from his pocket and he couldn’t get it out fast enough. The message he received from Bucky filled him with so much joy because his two loves where both safe, but he also felt dread because he wasn’t there. 

The message simply read: _she’s here._ It was followed by a selfie from Bucky with the most beautiful small creature asleep on his chest. 

Tears immediately started falling steadily from his eyes. Steve made his rounds showing the rest of the avengers the picture proudly. “How much longer,” Steve asked looking over at Tony, his phone still cradled in his hands, unable to take his eyes off the image. 

“Only another half hour,” Tony answered. “You’ll see her soon I promise.” Steve sighed in reply, thirty minutes was far too long. 

“Does she have a name yet,” Natasha asked from across the jet.

“You know,” Tony started before Steve could answer. “Antonia is a beautiful name, Toni with an 'i' for short.”

“As incredible as that would be Tony, she has a name,” Steve laughed. “Her name’s Charlotte,” he told his friends. “Charlotte Sarah Barnes-Rogers.”

“I like it,” Bruce replied.

“Why Charlotte,” Clint asked. “I know Sarah’s for your mom by why choose Charlotte?”

“It means free-man,” Steve explained. “She is a daily reminder of just how free Bucky is now.” Natasha smiled at Steve before going back to whatever she was doing on her phone. 

“I think we should call her Charlie,” Tony said.

“Charlie,” Steve repeated. “I like it,” Steve turned his attention back to his phone to finally reply to the father of his angel. 

Steve: _She’s amazing Buck, little Charlotte_

Bucky: _Ain’t she_

Bucky: _She’s so tiny Steve_

Steve: _The team thinks we should call her Charlie_

Bucky: _Charlie’s cute_

Bucky: _She looks like a Charlie… Stevie you’re gonna melt._

_**********_

Bucky woke from his nap, his chest feeling much lighter than when he fell asleep, it felt as if a weight had been lifted. Bucky’s eyes shot open with a start, he panicked because his daughter was no longer on his chest. Bucky quickly scanned the room, his eyes landed on the most beautiful picture he’d ever seen. In the corner of the room sat in a small wicker chair Steve was cradling their daughter.

Charlotte was cuddled close to Steve, in his right arm looking like the smallest human Bucky’d ever seen. Steve was feeding Charlotte with his left had while he stroked her cheek with his pinkie. He was looking at her like she hung the moon. 

“She’s pretty amazing right,” Bucky asked as he shifted to sit up, wincing slightly at the stitches in his quickly healing wound. 

“She’s the most important, beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve whispered. “How did we make her Buck,” he asked. 

“You know how we made her Stevie,” Bucky laughed.

“You know what I mean,” Steve chuckled, he looked up at Bucky and away from his daughter for the first time since they had started their conversation.

“I know,” Bucky smiled. “She’s finished Stevie, come over here to burp her. I’m not fully healed yet, she really did a number on me.” Steve chuckled and placed his right hand under her onesie covered bum as he wandered over. Once settled Bucky placed a cloth over his own shoulder and took Charlotte out of Steve’s arms who in turn whined at the loss of the tiny weight of his daughter. Bucky let out a soft chuckle, leaning over to kiss the pout off of Steve’s face.

Once Bucky had Charlotte settled on his shoulder Bucky placed his hand, the flesh one, on Charlotte's back. He rubbed and patted her back to coax her to burp. Steve cupped Bucky’s face and leaned in to kiss Bucky deeply. “I missed you,” Steve whispered when he pulled back. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he said laying his head back on the headboard, refusing to take his eyes of the man he loves and their baby. 

“That’s okay,” Bucky said looking over at Steve. “Thank you for staying alive.” Steve placed his forehead against Bucky’s and let one hand rest on Charlotte. 

“Thank you for giving me her,” he whispered.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte: http://annakarinsphotography.com/annakarinsblog/2014/02/21/little-sisters-child-family-photographer-baton-rouge/

“Buck, where’s Charlie’s dress,” Steve shouted from Charlotte’s nursery. 

“Should be in her closet,” Bucky stated as he walked into the room with a garment bag slung over his shoulder. 

“It’s not there,” Steve groaned, their daughter was giggling in his arms as he turned to face Bucky. Charlotte was dressed in arguably the cutest bear once anyone had ever seen that Pepper had bought Charlotte for her first birthday. “We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago,” Steve exclaimed.

Bucky chuckled lightly, he strode over to the closet and found their daughters dress almost immediately. He walked to where Steve was gaping and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “What’s a wedding if it doesn't start at least twenty minutes late. Now,” Bucky said gingerly, taking hold of Charlotte and handing Steve the garment bag from his shoulder. “You need to get dressed, I’ll change her.”

The ceremony was beautiful, Steve and Bucky’s wedding was held on the rooftop of the Avengers tower. Pepper had arranged that the guest list was small and intimate. Despite being nervous about Tony officiating, everything went according to plan. Other than them being forty-five minutes late, much to Pepper’s dismay of course. 

Bucky had a smile on his face as he watched Natasha happily spinning her 18-month-old goddaughter on the makeshift dance floor. “I think everyone needed her,” someone said from behind Bucky. The brunet turned to see Tony standing there, a glass of champagne in his hand. 

“What do you mean,” Bucky asked.

“We’re all pretty big fuck-ups,” he started as he sat down next to Bucky. “Charlie’s something of pure joy, it’s almost impossible to be upset when she’s around.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said glancing back at Natasha and Charlotte, who had been joined by his new husband. “She’s incredible.” Looking back over a Tony, Bucky continued. “Excuse me, Tony, I’m going to go dance with my family.” Bucky got to his feet and strode over to his husband and child. “Only been married three hours and a beautiful lady’s already stealing you away from me,” Bucky smiled, taking Charlotte out of Steve’s arms.

“Oh please Buck, Nat would take you over me any day,” Steve smiled, he pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips followed by kissing the crown of his daughters head. 

“He’s got you there,” Natasha said. Charlotte yawned and rested her head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll take her to Bruce. He's been looking for an excuse to duck out.” Natasha laughed and attempted to pry Charlotte out of Bucky’s arms who in turn just pulled her closer. 

“Buck,” Steve smiled. “She’s tired.”

“Just want to say goodbye,” Bucky said, the sound of his voice was muffled due to Bucky having pressed his face into the crown of Charlotte’s head. “Goodbye my baby,” he whispered. “I’m going to miss you so much, Charlie.” Steve wrapped his arms around his small family, he joined in on the emotional goodbye. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go, we’ll take a family trip instead,” Steve said, his own head was buried in Bucky’s shoulder as his hand stroked Charlotte’s hair. 

“Nope, that end’s there,” Natasha said crossing her arms. “It’s just one week, you deserve a baby free week. Get some sleep… maybe make another baby,” she continued with a wink. Bucky chuckled at the thought and reluctantly pulled away from his baby. 

“I guess we should let her sleep,” Bucky whispered, he turned his head away from Charlotte so he could look Steve in the eye. 

“Great,” Natasha said and moved forward to once again attempt to pull Charlotte away from Bucky. With a sigh and one more light squeeze Bucky handed her over. “Okay Charlie, say bye to your daddies,” Natasha said as she smiled at the baby. Charlotte gave a tired smile and waved to Bucky and Steve. 

“Buh bye,” the baby garbled. Steve had to hold Bucky to ensure that he wouldn’t move to pull Charlotte back into his arms. Once Natasha was out of sight Steve turned to face Bucky again. 

“It’s just one week,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Buckys. “It’s going to be hard Bucky, but think of the sleep we’re gonna to get.” Bucky laughed, sliding his hands down to cup Steve’s ass. 

“Think of all the sleep we’re not gonna get,” Bucky said in a sultry whisper. Steve smiled and leaned forward to kiss Bucky deeply. 

Later in the night, their guests finally fell away and the couple were finally alone on a private plane loaned to them by Tony. “How long until we get there,” Bucky asked. 

“A couple more hours,” Steve said not looking up from his sketchbook where he was working on the shading of his most recent sketch of Charlotte and Bucky. 

“Perfect,” was all Steve heard before he had a lap full of Bucky. “I’ve napped,” Bucky said, placing a kiss on Steve’s lips. “And I’ve been patiently watching my extremely attractive husband ignore me for the past hour and a half.” Bucky nipped Steve’s neck. “Now,” he said, pulling back. “I would really enjoy if I didn’t have to look at a picture of our baby girl while you fuck me.” Steve groaned and threw his sketchbook to the side before gripping Bucky’s hips. 

“Lube,” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, he opened Steve’s fly, working his cock out before reaching to grab the small pack of lube out of his own back pocket. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Bucky said, lubing up his husband's cock. Steve hummed, kissing down Bucky’s neck while he unbuttoned Bucky's jeans. Bucky guided Steve’s hand down the back of his jeans, below his underwear. Steve moaned when he felt the blunt end of the plug Bucky had apparently placed in his ass. 

“How long has this been here,” Steve asked. 

“Long enough that I am more than stretched and ready,” Bucky said, he stood up to so much as tear his jeans and underwear off his body. 

“Turn around,” Steve said pushing Bucky’s hips slightly to emphasize his point. Knowing exactly what his husband wanted, Bucky turned around and bent forward and the waist. Steve groaned at the sight. Steve moved his left hand to the cleft of Bucky’s ass and placed his fingers around the lip of the plug. He pulled it not even an inch out before pushing back in. Bucky let out a shuttered gasp at the movement. Steve repeated this a few times before he took pity and pulled the plug out of Bucky in a teasingly slow fashion. Without notice, Steve’s mouth was on Bucky, licking in and around the rim of his ass. 

“Steve,” Bucky groaned. He worked up as much strength as he could to push Steve away. Turning around once again Bucky climbed into Steve’s lap, sinking down onto his husband's cock. Both men moaned loudly. Steve’s head dropped to Bucky’s shoulder. Steve made work of sucking marks into Bucky’s skin as the brunet swayed and thrust above him. 

“Fuck, babe, you gotta get off,” Steve said. 

“Why,” Bucky whined. 

“We don’t know how your pregnancy thing works, and I’m about to cum, no condom,” Steve said now looking into Bucky’s eyes as Steve cradled his face. 

“Would it be so bad,” Bucky asked. 

“Would what,” Steve asked before letting out another loud moan as Bucky thrust sharply. 

“Another baby,” he said, breathing heavily. “Charlie’s amazing, and I’ve always wanted a litter.” 

“We should really talk about this more, not be so reckless,” Steve replied, willing himself not to cum. 

“Come on baby,” Bucky said, lifting himself up and teasingly sliding back down, clenching his muscles slightly at the hilt. “Everything good in our lives has come from recklessness,” Bucky started working his hips harder, lips next to Steve’s ear. “Cum for me Stevie, cum inside me, I want another Charlie,” If Steve were to say no again, he would’ve pulled off. Bucky would never force Steve into having another baby. Bucky could’ve cried with happiness when Steve started thrusting up in time with Bucky’s hips. No sooner than six more long strokes Steve came with Bucky following not far behind. 

***

“Think we did it,” Steve asked, thumb stroking Bucky’s shoulder blade as he cuddled into the blond.

“Who knows, won't know for a while. Let’s keep trying until there’s a baby in our arms… just in case,” Bucky smiled. 

“Let’s name the next one Wyatt,” Steve chuckled.  
“Wyatt,” Bucky asked, looking up into Steve’s eyes.

“Yup, boy or girl. I saw it when I was looking up what to name Charlie,” Steve said. “It means little warrior.” 

“I love it,” Bucky said, kissing Steve gently.

“I love you,” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would anyone want a sequel or y'all good?

**Author's Note:**

> I typically only read over twice before I post so if you notice a mistake let me know, chapters should be posted regularly unless life gets in the way. This fic is completely written and will be updated regularly as I take the time to type it up (I handwrite everything first).
> 
> My Seb focused instagram: @straightouttaromania


End file.
